


oh, put love on hold

by smallredboy



Series: young and sweet [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Minor Greg House/Stacy Warner, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: It's junior year, and everyone thinks there's something up with Greg and James. (They're right.)





	oh, put love on hold

**Author's Note:**

> for trope-bingo with the square "everyone thinks we're a couple" and whole-new-world with the prompt "study partners".
> 
> enjoy!

Few people know that Greg and James have been friends since they were both five years old.

Even without that vital piece of information, everyone still looks at them like there’s something more going on with them. It drives Greg mad, really— he’s not gay! Or at least he’s not gay for James. He’s his childhood best friend, almost like his flesh and blood. He tries to ignore it; they’re in their junior year, they’re not in grade school anymore, getting called gay like it’s a bad thing to be.

Greg shoves his hands in his pockets as he hears yet another question.

“When are you guys coming out?” 

He scoffs. “We’re not together,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“He’s always bringing you schoolwork and you’re the only thing Jimmy talks about,” the sophomore guy shoots back.

In theory, Greg understands why someone would think they’re together. But it bothers him still— he’s flirting with that cute girl who lives nearby, who goes to that all girls’ school that seems all too repressing for his liking. But Stacy is nice, she’s fun. She’s who he likes, who he should like.

“Yeah, and?” he replies, tilting his head. “I don’t see which part of that makes him my boyfriend.”

The sophomore turns up his nose. “Just come out already. You’re giving your Chemistry classmates a fuckin’ headache.”

As he walks away from him, Greg exclaims, “There’s nothing to come out about!”

James remains very, very quiet during the exchange, his hands shoved in his pockets, almost shrinking in on himself.

“Listen,” Greg says as soon as he’s close to him once again. “I just— I don’t want it getting to your parents. Or to anyone, really.”

James gives him a weak smile. The questions always put him on edge. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it.” He pauses. “How’s your pain?”

It’s almost like he has an internal clock, but instead of sleeping, it’s for when to ask Greg if it’s a good pain day or a bad pain day. With his developing fibromyalgia, he’s still a tad in shock over the development— the fact he can’t quite do all the things he used to do stresses him out. But hey, at least he’s still a cheerleader. (That’s another thing the gay accusations come from, alright.)

“S’okay,” Greg replies. “It’s been worse.” He keeps walking toward the exit before turning back to look at him. “We have an English test tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” James nods. “I can go to your house to study, if you’d like.”

He swallows in a breath, looks around like he’s waiting for someone to be spying on them. He’s not sure why he worries so much about people seeing them together, seeing them go home together, anything at all. It’s not like the questions and the teasing has ever devolved into homophobic bullying— no, it has always been alright. But he can’t stand being judged for something he doesn’t even think is true.

“I’d like that,” he says.

Study partners is easier to manage, after all. Study partners is not a label that falls flat in his mouth, that makes him question everything. Study partners is a better alternative than friends, childhood friends, best friends or, if he really wants to be honest with himself, him-and-his-crush.

But he’s never liked being honest with himself.

“What time?” he asks James.

“In an hour!” he chirps, smiling at him wide.

They go opposite ways down the road, to their parents’ houses. 

While he walks, Greg tries to ignore how James’ smile makes the throbbing pain all over his body go away.


End file.
